


No me abandones

by Nincox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon divergente, Drama, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincox/pseuds/Nincox
Summary: Después de un tiempo al lado de Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki se ha dado cuenta de que aquella admiración por aquel que considero un Dios en el mundo del patinaje artístico se ha convertido en amor y que ganar el oro ya no es lo más importante en su vida, sino que el medio perfecto para al fin confesar todos aquellos sentimientos secretos hacia su mentor.Sin embargo una confesión ante los medios, la decepción y un desafortunado accidente cambiaran la vida de Yuuri para siempre, mostrándole que el amor a veces lo encuentras en quien menos esperas.Portada realizada por: Trébol_queen.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	No me abandones

Todo transcurrió tan rápido, apenas sentía como los rayos del alba habían tocado su piel despertándolo, como el anillo de oro brillaba intensamente sobre su dedo, el frio de la pista de patinaje, el esfuerzo de ambos programas, el agotador cansancio que inundo su cuerpo y a su vez la victoria, la anhelada victoria. La cual usaría como medio para por fin declararle a Víctor todo lo que sentía por él, pero el momento nunca llego.

Las preguntas de la prensa no se hicieron esperar después de la premiación.

—¿Cuál será el siguiente paso después de ganar el oro en el GPF?

— Por supuesto continuara entrenando y preparándose para las siguientes competencias— contesto con su habitual sonrisa Víctor.

—Se ha especulado bastante de su relación ¿usted cómo su entrenador consideraría que va más allá de la relación de entrenador alumno?

—No, nada de eso. Yo lo describiría como una relación de hermanos.

Fueron palabras sencillas, incluso podría tratarse de una mera respuesta al azar, pero no por eso no le destrozaron su ya frágil corazón. La medalla dejo de tener un significado, todo a su alrededor dejo de tenerlo, habría deseado irse corriendo de ahí; estar en casa, en su habitación, no quería encontrarse al lado de Víctor. De la persona por la cual juraba estar enamorado, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento su torpeza, los nervios y ahora la decepción serían suficientes para que descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos y él no sabría como enfrentar un rechazo directo.

—Disculpen debo retirarme. En otra ocasión brindaré una conferencia especial donde resolveré todas sus dudas—dijo sin más el pelinegro y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel recinto dejando a un Víctor sumamente confundido por su actitud.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri espera! —El muchacho detuvo su andar y encaro al ruso con la mirada baja, no era capaz de sostenérsela sentía que si lo hacía incluso ahí podría descubrirlo—.¿Estas bien?

—Estoy muy cansado, creo que el estrés tuvo un efecto retardado en mí.

—¿Enserio? bueno en ese caso deberías dormir hasta la hora del banquete— Claro, el bendito banquete lo había olvidado por completo, Víctor no le perdonaría no asistir.Sin embargo creyó que lo mejor que podría hacer hasta ese momento era al menos mantenerse alejado de él.

—De hecho lo haré, iré a dormir—respondió encontrando la excusa perfecta para no tener que soportarlo hasta la hora del banquete.

—Te acompaño.

—Heee..., no es necesario—respondió nervioso esperando que desistiera.

—Claro que sí también quiero descansar me gustaría verme radiante para el banquete y eso solo lo lograre con un sueño reparador—Yuuri no disputo nada más, ambos hombres fueron directo a la habitación que compartían. Durante el camino Víctor no dejo de elogiarlo y repetir una y otra vez lo orgulloso que se sentía de él, pero para Yuuri sentía todas aquellas palabras sin sentido

Una vez en la habitación Yuuri fue directo sobre su cama, era verdad que se encontraba agotado, pero principalmente lo que quería era poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Víctor se encargó de cerrar las persianas, cambio sus ropas y sin más durmió.

  
Puntual como lo esperaba, Víctor lo despertó para el banquete. El evento marcaría un después para cada patinador ya que el plan inicial es que cada uno retomara su rumbo y entrenamiento, esperando encontrarse en las competencias más cercanas.

Era un momento muy especial, la culminación de los 8 meses de arduo entrenamiento, de las duras pruebas y de la promesa hecha sobre todo a Victor, sin embargo al despertar Yuri no podía evitar sentirse tan miserable.

—Despierta bello durmiente, que esta noche será nuestra.

— ¿Víctor? —El oriental se froto los ojos le dolían y sus parpados estaban algo hinchados, recordó que antes de conciliar el sueño por la tarde había soltado algunas lágrimas, se colocó los anteojos y miro a su acompañante, este estaba todo mojado y enfundado en una bata de baño.

—Luces terrible Yuuri, date un baño cuanto antes y sal que tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin tener nada que decir se levantó y fue directo al cuarto de baño, al salir Víctor ya se encontraba vestido con un smoking azul marino, una camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje, su cabello se encontraba peinado hacia atrás haciéndolo lucir tan atractivo.

—Yuuri ven, te mostrare tu sorpresa—dijo colocándose detrás de él y cubriendo los ojos de este con sus manos, al acto Yuuri percibió la colonia de su entrenador fresca con notas amaderadas bastante varonil, aspiro con fuerza inconscientemente queriendo embriagarse del exquisito aroma, quería conservar aquel aroma para sí mismo.

—Camina, no tengas miedo, yo te guiare—El joven lo siguió confiando plenamente en él—.Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres abre los ojos, 1,2,3 -

—¿Qué? ¿qué es esto?—estaba frente a su cama, sobre esta se encontraba un smoking negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja de una muy fina marca, en un estuche abierto había un par de elegantes mancuernas de oro con zafiros y en otra caja lucían un par de zapatos negros.

—Te dije que reemplazaríamos la fea corbata de tu conferencia, así como el traje y bueno no puedes usar un traje como este sin los demás complementos.

—Pe... pero esto es demasiado—alegó estupefacto.

—Nada de eso, la estrella de esta noche serás tú, así que debes lucir radiante, vamos póntelo y cuando termines te ayudare a peinarte como en las competencias— dijo alegre de haberlo sorprendido.

Víctor no solo lo había llevado a la cima, lo había cambiado, lo transformo de cerdo en príncipe, y aún continuaba con tal labor, Yuuri no lo soporto más, y las lágrimas que había guardado desde la tarde al fin salieron.

—¿Yuuri?

—Victor, yo...gracias por todo, de verdad no habría llegado tan lejos sin tu ayuda, incluso ahora continuas a mi lado.

—Pero claro que continuo a tu lado, merecemos disfrutar del reconocimiento después de tanto esfuerzo— le dijo sonriendo y le abrazo, Yuuri continúo llorando por un rato más aferrándose a los brazos de Víctor —.Creí que te habías desahogado lo suficiente cuando ganaste el oro, pero está bien, es tu primer oro, no llores demasiado o se te hincharan los ojos, ¿ok? - le recomendó con un guiño.

—Lo lamento Victor, en un momento estaré listo —dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que el mayor le alcanzó.

Ambos jóvenes lucían radiantes al entrar al banquete, Yuuri se veía sumamente atractivo, su negro cabello se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, los lentes no le restaban atractivo, al contrario le brindaban un aire intelectual y el contraste del traje con la corbata roja le daba cierta autoridad a pesar de haber llorado antes del banquete y de tener un semblante decaído se convirtió al momento de ingresar al salón en el centro de todas las miradas, todos querían entablar una conversación tanto con él como con Víctor, Sara no se despegó de su lado por un largo rato adulándolo (para disgusto de su celoso hermano), por su parte Yuuri paso la gran parte de la noche de un lado en otro intentando huir, pero Victor en lugar de hartarse parecía pez en el agua con tanta atención. Cuando al final logro quedarse como simple espectador le miro de lejos mientras bebía de su copa de champagne entablando una animada conversación con su amigo Christopher Giaccometti.

—No podíamos ser más distintos, él disfruta de todo esto, de toda la atención, es calido y gentil con quienes le admiran, él es el mejor, en tanto que yo, no sería nada sin él.

Al término de la velada, una lujosa camioneta se encargaría de llevar tanto a Yuuri como a Victor al hotel donde se hospedaban, para entonces Yuuri tuvo prácticamente que cargar al ruso al interior del auto. Este se encontraba sumamente ebrio y con tanto sueño como para hacer algo por sí solo, asi que apenas subió se quedó profundamente dormido. Yuuri suspiro viéndole mientras dormía.

Le miro embelesado como el tonto enamorado que era, grabando para sus recuerdos cada parte de aquel magnifico ser.

El sedoso cabello platinado, las largas y abundantes pestañas, y aquellos cansados parpados que ocultaban esos hermosos zafiros que tenía por ojos, no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por sus ojos, había sido en verdad un estúpido al creer que tan divino ser podría considerar su relación como algo más allá de lo profesional. Debió conformarse con lo que ya le había dado, había obtenido su tiempo, lo había convertido en campeón mundial ¿qué más podría desear?, al final se lo debía todo.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos al recordar una vez más las palabras dichas a la prensa, se sintió de nuevo como un completo estúpido y considero en retirarse; pensaba en todo ello cuando sin previo aviso el chofer dio un peligroso giro que saco de sus pensamientos al azabache alertándolo del peligro. Los ojos de Yuuri se desorbitaron al ver como un camión de carga se abalanzaba contra ellos y a pesar de las maniobras del conductor por el tamaño de ambos vehículos sería difícil que salieran ilesos.

Por reflejo volteo a mirar a Víctor, este no traía su cinturón puesto por lo que sin dudarlo se soltó del suyo y con apenas unos segundos de anticipación al fatal impacto se aferró a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas buscando protegerle.

La camioneta dio tres giros antes de impactar contra un poste y derribarlo, en tanto que el camión de carga solamente se volcó con el impacto, cristales, partes del vehículo y una llanta salieron disparados, después llegó el silencio.

—¿Que? —El impacto hizo que Víctor despertara de golpe, miro a su alrededor, el coche estaba en una extraña posición y de cabeza, destrozado, el conductor se encontraba inconsciente y una herida en su cabeza sangraba, mientras que él únicamente sentía un inmenso dolor en su cuello, se sintió afianzado a algo que había amortiguado el golpe, haciendo que saliera ileso del accidente, miro a su alrededor y había sido Yuuri quien aún continuaba aferrado a él, su joven pupilo era quien le había salvado.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó al notarlo, su agarre se debilitaba con el pasar de los minutos. Con delicadeza lo aparto de si y le miro, tenía un profundo corte en la sien que sangraba bastante, sus anteojos se encontraban estrellados y un hilo de sangre se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Yuuri por favor.

-—Víctor... ¿estás bien? —su voz fue un suave susurro lleno de angustia.

—Sí, no me sucedió nada.

—Qué alivio— dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

—Yuuri, no por favor —Con un brazo lo atrajo hacia sí mientras que su mano izquierda se afano en buscar en el bolsillo del pantalón su celular. Tenía la esperanza de que si a él no le había ocurrido nada tampoco al telefono y así fue, en cuanto lo tuvo en su mano se las arregló para marcar al número de emergencia y solicitar una ambulancia.

—Por favor Yuuri resiste, te lo suplico—Los minutos que tardó en llegar la ambulancia le parecieron horas, cuando comenzó la labor de rescate cada escena paso en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, primero sacaron al conductor del vehículo, después quisieron seguir con Víctor, pero este se negó priorizando la integridad de Yuuri. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera los paramédicos hicieron su labor con cada uno de los heridos, trasladando de inmediato al chofer de la camioneta al hospital más cercano, a Víctor le inmovilizaron el cuello con un collarín mientras que tomaban los signos vitales de Yuuri.

—Por favor, que todo sea solo un mal sueño—se dijo así mismo cuando un grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Rápido, el chico sufre de un paro cardiorrespiratorio!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yuuri!


End file.
